


Bad Love in a Bad neighborhood

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Karen is a bitch, Lip deserves better, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Love, Set in late season two, There is some grown language but what do you expect with the Gallaghers, Train of Thought, love in unhealthy ways, or at least whenever that epidsode where we find out Karen's pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: Just thoughts from Lip about the woman who broke him before he realized he was better than that





	Bad Love in a Bad neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shameless fic so I hope I did the character justice
> 
> Lip is a bad boy with bad habits and I wish he knew earlier that Karen was a bitch

Lip knew he should hate Karen, hell if someone had treated one of his siblings like Karen had treated him he would have kicked her ass. But he fucking loved her and no amount of lecturing from Ian or Fiona would change his mind or stop him from leaning against the same old pillar smoking one cigarette after another til she wandered home on Choady’s arm

Fuck he hated him, too perfect with hair as long as Fi’s he hated that 37 year old hippie, tattoo artist. Hell if he was ever sober enough he could probably put ink on some drunk and call it art 

Lip kicked the hardened dirt underneath his feet, what gave his family the fucking right to criticize him, with Fiona and her fucked up love life and Ian with his closeted thug of a fuck buddy not to mention Debbie’s weird obsession with the pint sized delinquent. 

Karen was better than them and Lip loved her, they had a connection and a baby he had more right to fuck her than anyone 

Lip blew a puff of smoke into the summer night air as he waited for his soulmate to come home from work, he didn’t care that Karen had kicked the shit out of him, leaving bruises that lasted about a week but he didn't give a second hand crap, he wasn’t gonna leave her alone til he was back with her like he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love
> 
>  
> 
> The last line is too corny I know but guess what I kept it so sucks for your eyes for reading it lol


End file.
